Bullpup or other short-configuration rifles are designed to have a short, overall length compared to conventionally configured rifles, yet they maintain a relatively longer barrel. Such configurations place the action closer to the operator compared to conventionally configured rifles. Firing cartridges from firearms involves high pressure gases being generated in the action, which are used to drive a projectile from the action through and out of the muzzle of the barrel. If the barrel becomes obstructed and a round is discharged in the chamber, the pressure rearward of the barrel may become excessive and cause undesirable consequences, such as allowing the gas and/or components destroyed or damaged by the gas to be directed toward an operator.